Waiting For You
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Daisy just broke up with the one man she thought she will love forever. Will a random handsome man change her mind?


"Here you go, ma'am."

Daisy thanked the waiter for handing her the third cup of coffee she had since she arrived at the cafe. She stared outside the window and watched the rain pour down heavily. She sighed and stirred her coffee. The only time she spends this much time in a cafe is after a breakup.

Luigi left her for Wario. A man! Never in her wildest dreams think she would date a closeted gay guy but she did. She never knew how. Daisy has been with Luigi for three years and saw no signs of him being gay.

Until it was too late.

The last few months were the deal breaker. She didn't want to notice but she saw the little glances he gave to men that walked by. He started going shopping with her and picked out clothes for her.

Then the icing on the cake was that she saw Luigi and Wario kiss outside their home. Her home now that Luigi packed his things and moved in with Wario. It was embarrassing for her to even talk to her friends because she didn't want them gossiping about her in her face.

Although she'll get all the ambush once she goes back to work. Daisy wishes she was buried six feet under at the moment. How did it get to this? As much as she wants to blame Luigi and Wario, she blames herself more.

She didn't want coffee anymore. She called a waiter over so she could give them her cup. She paid for it and walked towards the glass doors. Before she could reach for the handle, it was forced open from the other side and hit her in the face.

Daisy fell on her butt and held her nose thinking it was either broken or bleeding. She looked up in anger and was prepared to yell at the person that injured her but she froze. The face before her was a dreamboat.

"Oh gosh, I'm super sorry miss. Are you okay? Here take my hand."

The fine gentleman reached his hand out to Daisy. Daisy slowly raised her hand and laid it on his. He pulled her up and Daisy can't stop staring at the handsome man that accidentally hit her with the door. She doesn't know what has gotten into her. Daisy let go of her nose but she regretted that because it started to bleed.

"Oh miss your nose is bleeding! Here I'll help."

The kind man takes out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and presses the soft cloth on my nose. Normally someone would get uncomfortable but I didn't even realize what is happening around me because this man is fascinating.

He removes the cloth and I snap out of my lovely day dream. I touch my nose noticing that the bleeding stopped. This man is a wizard!

"U-uh t-thank you sir. I'm s-sorry for my unpleasant appearance."

Geez I feel like I'm back in school. My face is super red from blushing so much but I can't help it, this man is hot!

"It's not a problem miss. I am the one who hit you with the door and my apologies. As for appearance, you look lovely."

Realizing we made a scene, I blush harder than before if that is even possible. This is so embarrassing and I see he's embarrassed too.

"Why don't we take this outside so we are not in the way ma'am."

I nod and he takes my hand and we leave the cafe. Hand in hand, he leads me to the nearby park. He stops in a secluded spot so there's interruption and we aren't in people's way.

"May I ask what is your name sir?" I ask because I realize we didn't have a proper introduction. He looked at me in surprise then it suddenly changed to a soft smile and I feel my knees getting weak just looking.

"Ah yes my name! My name is Waluigi miss."

Ok. Wow. What an ironic event I find myself in.

"Not to be rude sir but your name reminds me of my ex's name."

Fiddling with my thumbs and having my head down, Waluigi uses his thumb and forefinger to lift my head up under my chin. We look at each other and he smiles, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not him."

"I'm glad you're not like him. He's a liar."

"Oh, miss Daisy. You can't blame him. We all lie to the people we love."

He sounds like an old man when he says that but I hate to say he's right. I knew that Luigi tries not to break my heart and I knew he still loves even if we aren't together anymore.

"Well, it's in the past. I am ready to move on."

Waluigi smiled and held Daisy in his arms. She gasped from the sudden affection. He was so warm and it felt different from when Luigi hugs her. He lost his affection then but now she feels safe with the man she just met at a cafe.

Daisy lays her head on his shoulder and Waluigi lays his head on her head. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, not wanting to let go. They pull their heads away to stare into each other's eyes.

It's a new sensation for Daisy. She hasn't felt this way since she met Luigi. She never thought someone else would make her feel this way. It's so real yet she doesn't know what to do.

In panic, Daisy pulls away. Is she really ready for this? She just broke up with Luigi a few days ago. Is this moving too fast. She likes this man but it feels like she is rushing into it. Finding love in men and not having any for herself felt disgusting.

"I'm sorry Daisy. I didn't want to rush you."

She looks at him with guilt. She didn't mean to pull away like she didn't want it. She wanted it so bad but her mind refuses it.

"No I'm sorry. I do want this but I just broke up with the one man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. It's hard knowing what my heart wants when my mind tells me something else."

Daisy watches Waluigi's expression change into a forgiving look. His smile makes her almost forget her feelings and want to throw everything out the window. Waluigi reaches into his pocket to grab a piece of paper and a pen. Daisy watched as he scribbled onto the paper and then handed it to her.

"This is my phone number. If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting. I like you Daisy and I wanna see where this relationship goes. If you feel the same way, don't hesitate."

With that said, he gives her a kiss on the forehead and walks away. Daisy blushes and lightly touches the spot on her forehead where he kissed her. She smiles and walks away to her home. She holds onto the piece of paper with her life.

She knows she'll definitely call.


End file.
